Soul Wolf
by VampzRsexy
Summary: Bella was found by the pack beaten and as a wolf. Each member felt their bond of the imprint toward's her. How is this possible in the first place? Watch as the jealous hormonal wolves learn to respect and share their imprint.
1. Safe

**Soul Pack: Pack/Bella**

**Bella was found by the pack beaten and as a wolf. Each member felt their bond of the imprint toward's her. How is this possible in the first place? Watch as the jealous hormonal wolves learn to respect and share their imprint.**

* * *

**Quileute Pack Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Jacob Black-17**

**Beta Wolf-Samuel Uley-19**

**Wolf Sentinel-Paul Lahote-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Jared Cameron-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Quil Ateara V-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Embry Call-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Seth Clearwater-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Brady Fuller-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Collin Littlesea-16**

* * *

**Notes: There will be no Leah as a shape-shifter. In the book there were sixteen wolves but that would be too many for an imprint to handle.**

* * *

**Makah tribe Characters: **

**Alpha Wolf-Hongvi Winters-20**

**Beta Wolf-Figaro Hoskie- 20**

**Gamma Wolf Isabella Marie Swanson-14**

**Sentinel Wolf Asher Tom Meeks-19**

**Sentinel Wolf Akikta Falcon-18**

**Sentinel Wolf Gabriel Ki Heath-17**

**Omega Wolf Tony Dale Dee-17**

* * *

**Notes: Yes Bella is the only female shifter and no you will not meet these characters except Bella but maybe later... Also keep reading and you'll figure out why she is a gamma.**

**-You already know the other Twilight characters I only listed these since they will be the Main or very important to the story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_I was running, running as fast as my paws could carry me away from what once was my brother. I ran at an amazing speed even with my small form and I could dodge and fit into smaller places, but I'm afraid that my fur coat was a dead give away . I was already badly injured but I wasn't going to give up I could tell that he was gaining on me. I could hear his breathing and growling along with some of the Klallam pack members he was with._

_I whimpered fearing of what might have happened to my pack. I could feel the tears in my eyes and the anger building up but I had to suppress it knowing that fighting with them and just me was a very bad idea. Suddenly, I howled in pain my paw had caught in a bear trap and lost my footing. Falling to the ground I tried to stand only to have a wolf bite my tail and pulling me back down. _

_Looking up I could see that the others had caught up with me, I had been beleaguer. I could see them grinning already knowing this was an easy battle but I was not about to go down without a fight. Standing I growled at them and even with the trap I managed to attack the closest wolf by biting his front leg, snarling at me I was able to dodge his next attack but I am clutched on the back by another trying my best I kept trying to dodge and bite my way out. Then when I thought I saw my way out I was latched on by one of their muzzles from the back and thrown to a nearby boulder._

_Everyone slowly came to me as if I was their prey but in a way I was. Silently sending a quick prayer to my pack I was then attacked even more viciously then before blood clouding my vision howling in pain I stopped with all movement and noise feeling myself weaken and getting ready to just give-up. I could feel them stop their attack but could hear in a hush tone_

_"Shouldn't we finish her off?"_

_"No, let her die slowly she deserves it,"_

_"Wont she heal?"_

_"Doubt it...Look at her she's the same size as a regular wolf and I've learned that she is the weakest link not even able to heal properly,"_

_"Then how did she get such a position?"_

_"Who knows? She was most likely fucking the alpha,"_

_I was then welcomed with sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Safe**

**Jacob's POV**

_"Wow look at those fine pieces of meat,"_

_"Jen stop it I heard that their in a gang."_

_"What! No way!"_

_"Yes way! Besides none of them date I also heard that they all live together and are very __close__,"_

"Ugh. Great now I'm rumored gay," Paul said angrily.

"What are you denying what we have!" Jared joked,

"Please if I even went that way I would so be with someone way better looking," He joked back.

Rolling my eyes at my pack brothers foolishness I let myself enjoy their childish arguments knowing I would do the same any other day but not today. I was not in the mood today I received a call early in the morning by an elder of the council claiming they heard wolves fighting in the nearby forest. I knowing that my pack brothers were already sleeping told the elder off saying it wasn't any of us since the last couple of weeks we've all had to take double shifts patrolling the borders since the stench of leech was strong and the media of the olympic peninsula finally died down just last week of the killings happening in Seattle and Olympia. We all needed our sleep after that we were all grumpy of not being any action fighting's.

Looking at the waves of La Push beach I was able to welcome salty scented ocean and not the smell of bad sweets and bleach or so I thought. I caught a glance of some red and pale in the ocean far enough for human eyes not to see but our eye sight was much better.

"Jake are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Leech," I hissed out. This snapped everyone's head to where i was looking they saw what I saw and just before we could make a move the bloodsucking demon disappeared. Motioning my pack to follow me we ran to the forest until we're far reach from human eyes.

Quickly taking my cutoffs off I tied them with a rubber band to my ankle and exploding to a wolf. I could feel as each of my muscle and bones cracked and defined themselves to my wolf form. I shook my shaggy rusty-brown fur to get my feeling back. Looking around me I see all nine of us already in wold form.

_Scatter_

With that one word each of us took a different route to see if we could find that leech and finish it off. We knew that once we get a scent all of us would know our pack mind prevents us from hiding anything.

We are the protectors of this land we protect our own and others of those monster vampires. Just thinking about them makes me want to vomit. We are werewolves although not the same from those story books we don't die from silver bullets, we don't need the full moon to transform, and we grow about 10ft tall in wolf form.

Our wolf inside is actuate when the leeches are near they are the caused of all this. We guard the people of La Push and our land. Growling as a fresh scent of leech entered my nostrils I pushed my legs to go faster. Howling I alerted everyone to head my way near lake where our land separated from the bloodsucking Cullen's. Stopping at the edge I growled looking around but already knowing that the leech most likely went to their land.

_Aw man~ Seth_

_Fuck ~ Sam_

_We always miss the real action ~ Collin_

_Fuck the Cullen's ~ Paul_

_Paul's right ~ Brady_

_Yea they aren't even here and haven't been for over seventy years ~ Jared_

_Plus that leech didn't match the delineation of the bloodsucking family ~ Quil_

_And technically the treaty did state when they were resenting only~ Embry_

Thinking it for only a minute I silently agreed but only in certain conditions

_Alright Sam ,Paul, and Jared you come with me. Embry and Brady you two run on opposite sides of the lake. Quil and Collin you two circle the border. Seth go to the cliffs edge and see if you can catch any sight of the leech. ~Jacob_

_Right Alpha~Everyone else_

* * *

**Seth POV**

Going to the top of the cliff was no problem to me thanks to my wolf legs. I stood there just staring and sniffing the wind while looking all around but mostly the ocean but I could not see or catch a single scent. Looking down I still could not pick up anything indicating leech. Whining I took one last look before telling Jake.

_Seth anything~ Jake_

_Nothing over here Alpha ~ Seth_

_Alright take a different route then what you took and meet us at the clearing~ Jake_

_Right away Alpha~ Seth_

Taking the long way instead of the shortcut I went off to see if I could find anything of any use. I ran for about three minutes South deciding I ran far enough I started to turn East to meet up with the pack when the wind started to pick up and the smell of vanilla, lavender, lilac, freesia and blood came to me. Howling I alerted the pack of the scent.

_What did you catch~Jake_

_Did you find anything~Sam_

_I just caught the scent of blood I'm going to go check it up~ Seth_

_We're coming ~ Jake_

_How old is the scent~ Jared_

_I can't say it's like the scent is old and new~ Seth_

_If the scent is human check if their alive ~ Jake_

Running as fast as my legs could take me I went to the scent. I could tell I was getting closer as the scent was truly strong. Whoever this is smell's really good, I wonder if they were as pretty as the scent.

_Dude you don't even though if the blood is a girl let alone human~ Paul_

_Shut Up!~ Seth_

Slowing down as I neared the scent I growled as I caught sight of dried blood over the forest floor and on some of the trees. I also saw patches of fur the color of white and I saw a little of what looked between yellow and brown.

_I think it might be an animal~ Seth_

Creeping on where the fur and blood led I suddenly yelped and jumped back as a long spring trap went off.

_Careful this place is known for hunters~ Sam said_

_Maybe it's just an animal that you caught whiff of~ Collin_

_No...~Seth_

_Are you sure~ Jacob_

_Well one it's not hunting season~Seth_

_Doesn''t stop hunters~ Paul_

Ignoring Paul I continued

_There is too much blood~ Seth_

Staring at the blood I heard the others gasp. Continuing this time carefully I saw some of the trees are snapped or fully broken. Finally coming to the source of the scent I jumped over a stack of fallen trees. Looking around I saw more broken trees and...

_*Whimpering*_

_Seth!_

_Seth what's wrong_

I could hear the other's calling out but I couldn't respond to them. There was more blood than anything but I also saw a small white wolf covered in blood and pink patches of his naked skin. Going closer I saw his paw caught in a bear trap. Feeling bad for the little guy I gently broke it with my teeth. I look to the side and saw a very large rock with blood splattered on it looking back I saw the small wolf stomach moving. He's alive but not by much. Licking his face I saw his eyes open for a fraction revealing chocolate-brown eyes. Gasping I felt a strong pull towards this white wolf.

The Universe stopped and, suddenly it was not the gravity was not holding me in place anymore she was. I felt like my pack brother's, my parents, and even my sister did not matter anymore only her. Hearing gasps I shook my head to hear the others growl out.

_Beauty~Sam_

_Wow~Collin&Brady_

_That was..~Paul_

_I felt it~ Jared_

_She's it~Quil_

_Mine~Embry _

_Alway's mine~ Jacob_

Growling out at them I got in front of her as to protect her.

_What do you mean your's! I'm the one who imprinted!~Seth_

Everyone snapped out of there daydreams to growl out at each other. I don't think so she is mine and my mate is battered and barely alive,

_What!~Everyone_

Deciding this was no place for fighting with them since she needed first aid first. Turning around I took her gently from the neck hearing her whimper was heartbreaking. I saw her start to curl up in a position pups usually do. Running to our home I could see the other's starting to run back home with me. She was first, always first.

Coming to a stop I gently laid her down. I didn't hear her whimper so I'm thinking she passed out. Going back to human I felt my bones forming back into place. Putting on my shorts quickly I went back to her. When I tried to hold her she yelped in pain. Great, I'm going to need help from someone. Breathing in I held in my jealousy and whistled for someone of the pack. Collin came first already changed in his shorts.

"I need help" Looking at me questionably "She is in pain and I can't take her to the house with just me without hurting her too much," Nodding his head we both gently held her him by her back paws and stomach and me by her front paws and chest, her back was to damage to even consider holding her from there. Going as quickly as we can we both went into the house with Brady already holding the door for us. Going up the stairs I kicked the closest room which happened be Sam's. Putting her on the bed I gave her a quick kiss on her head ignoring the growls I ran down the stairs to the phone and grabbed the phonebook. Turning the pages I quickly went to the V's section.

"What are you doing Seth?" Paul angrily asked as he came in.

"Well _Paul _if you hadn't noticed my _imprint_is hurt and I'm calling a Vet that treats wolves or at least wild life," I added extra emphasised on imprint.

Snorting he muttered "Your imprint,"

Growling at him I quickly found a number to the closest Vet for wildlife. Making the call I heard the rest of the pack coming in and looking around.

"She is upstairs leave her alone I'm making a call," I hissed at them.

_"Hello this is Karin_ _from the Olympic Veterinary Hospital how may I help you,"_

"I have an emergency I found a wolf that is badly injured," I spoke quickly.

_"Um...please hold,"_

Groaning I looked up to see everyone looking worried and confused about the imprint thing. I knew for a fact that I did imprint on her.

"After I'm done call someone from the council to help us figure this imprint out," I murmured.

_"Thank you for the wait this is Dr. Temple I heard that you have a wolf with you?"_

"Yes. I was going for a walk when I heard a noise and taking a look I saw that there was a wolf," I lied to him.

_"Where is the wolf now,"_

"In my brother's room,"

_"The wolf hasn't attack or act aggressively"_

"No,"

_"Then the wolf is either to weak to act on instinct or might be domesticated. Alright tell me what you saw from the wolf?"_

"The wolf has scratch marks and bites all over but mostly on the back. Patches of fur is missing and when I found the wolf the right front paw was stuck in some sort of trap the scene was too gruesome," I could see the others wincing.

_"Okay...I was planning on you bringing the wolf but hearing the damage I suggest I make a home visit it would be better. Give your address to the secretary and I'll come as soon as possible,"_

Giving the address I am told that the vet would be here in a little over an hour.

Looking up I could see most of everyone gone most likely upstairs. Giving the phone to Jake I quickly went up stairs to my imprint.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Looking up the stairs where just about everyone is except Sam and me I sighed before punching the numbers in. I knew Sam wanted to go up stairs to my or ours I think imprint. Wincing at the idea of sharing an my imprint I payed more attention to the phone ringing.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin-_

_"Black's residence this is Billy speaking,"_

"Dad it's me,"

_"Jake how are you doing son,"_

"I'm fine dad but we have a bit of a situation here,"

_"...Did you find out which wolf was making the ruckus at night?"_

Almost forgetting about last night I suddenly remembered Old Quil complaining of the noise. Growling at the revelation I had I saw Sam look at me questionably "No it wasn't us," I spit out.

_"Then what is it,"_

"I imprinted-"

_"That's great son but-"_

"And Sam, and Jared, and Paul, and Embry, and Quil-"

_"Where were you boys when you imprinted?_

Ignoring him I continued "and Seth, and Collin, and Brady." I finished and what seemed like forever but was actually a few seconds he finally responded.

_"How!? When was this or should I be asking who are the lucky women?"_

"She is a wolf,"

_"Wait you found a female werewolf?"_

"Not exactly. She is a real wolf," I let it sink in for a few minutes before he finally responded.

_"Wait! A wolf? You all imprinted on only one girl?"_

"Yes,"

_"Alright...Look how about I set up a meeting with the council in order so we can try to figure this out. Can you bring her over to the lodge?"_

"No,"

_"No?"_

"No Seth found her injured so we just finished calling a Vet,"

_"Ah then why don't I call Old Quil and we can figure something out for the time being. Call me back once she is um..heald,"_

I didn't respond but I swear I heard him say 'wolf in-law'. Sighing I placed the phone back and looked up to see Sam looking oddly at me. "What?"

"Doesn't it seem suspicious that there were wolf noises last night and today we find an injured wolf?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"I was thinking the same thing,"

"Do you think-"

**"I TOLD YOU TO STEP AWAY FROM HER!"**

**"NO! MY IMPRINT!"**

Hearing Paul and Seth at it we raced up stairs to see them ready to spring at each other. Grabbing Paul I told Sam to grab Seth.

"Stop it you two or acting like kids!" Tightening my hold on him I motioned for Jared to help me. "We don't even realize what we are doing or how we should react to her. We we're told that once we see our imprint we follow her and let her decide whether she want's us as a brother, friend, or as a mate," I winced at the first two.

Finally relaxing they both looked at me while the other's got over the shock.

"I just can't think straight," Paul finally said.

"Us neither," Brady consciously said.

"Well how do we feel towards her?" Sam started but his eyes told us he already knew the answer.

"It's like she is occupying every thought," Collin mused.

"No matter what I think my thought's come back to her," Jared told us.

"I can't see her as anything but..." Sam left off not wanting to finish the sentence. I let my thought's wonder of the imprint. I tried to imagine her as a pet/friend but my heart clenched. I thought of her playful with me as a wolf form and felt happy. Did my wolf want a mate that was also a wolf or is it just her?

"Yea, me neither." I finally said.

Looking away from everyone else I stepped closer to the white wolf. Looking at her I could see scar marks all over her body. The blood finally died down but I could see red glaring marks on the parts of her skin that showed. Her fur coat is covered in dirt and dried blood for the most part. Her tail is curled behind her as if it is broken which most likely was. The right front paw was swollen and red laying limply next to the other. She didn't move and if it wasn't for her heart beating I wold have thought she wold have been dead already. I stayed clear of those thoughts knowing I would look weak in front of the pack.

"Arr," I heard lowly. Looking surprised I looked up to see the others staring at our injured wolf with hope in their eyes.

_*Whimpering* _"Ah, Gr, Arrf, Ar" _*Whimpering*_

"Hey it's okay your safe now," Seth said soothingly.

Yelping and whimpering the wolf opened her eyes and I could feel the pull of the imprint getting stronger. Her eyes were teary eyes of brown most likely from the pain I felt a shock of pain go through me as I imagine how painful these marks are. Closing her eyes again she started huffing loudly as if enduring the pain. Seth came slowly to her and put his hand on her face where she started sniffing it without creating too much movement. Sticking her tongue out she started to lick him making him start to bark out a laugh.

"It's alright your safe. A vet will be here to see you soon," As soon as those words left his mouth we heard a car pulling up. Glancing out the window I saw a man in a white coat with another male wearing a blue shirt coming out of a Jeep.

Going down stairs alone I waited to there was a knock to open the door. The first thing I saw was a man of thirty about 5'11 standing in his attire with brown hair and blue eyes and light skin. Next to him was a guy with a light tan a bit shorter and a few years younger. "Hello we're here to check on the wolf you found,"

"She's upstairs with my brother's," I told him shutting the door and leading them upstairs.

Opening the door to Sam's I heard a gasp from the younger guy and the vet mutter _the parents must have been busy_ under his breath. We weren't actually brother's but we see each other as pack brothers. Leading them to the wolf where Seth was still letting her lick his hand I could see the vet scrunch his eyebrow's.

"Could we please ask you all to leave this room or if your more comfortable only one could stay," We all wanted to stay especially me but I know that now Seth might be the best choice.

"Seth," I muttered before leaving with angry wolves that wanted to stay with her.

Hearing movement around the room I heard footsteps, breathing, heartbeats, and other movements. It was only a few minutes before I could hear the vet and Seth talking.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"Antibiotics to numb the pain," Dr. Temple said.

"Seem's to me like the wolf was being attack for territory," The other guy said.

"You mean territorial right's?" Seth asked.

"Yes many wolf packs will fight for territory,"

"It could also be for betrayal," Doc said. Hearing a whimpering sound I stopped Paul who wanted to go back up. 'anti-biotic' I mouthed.

"Yes. That also when a new wolf joins the pack if the wolf does something unworthy the pack will turn their back and attack,"

"There called the Omega but not only them could be kicked off the pack," Doc answered while shuffling around.

There was silence and some writing before Seth asked another question.

"Do you belive she is or was an omega wolf?'

"Could be," More writing "they are classified as the weakest link to the pack and the least trusted,"

"But...there is also a chance this wolf could have been an alpha and challenged by a beta or a lone wolf," Movement was heard "highly unlikely though they are the biggest and strongest and this wolf is too young and small," The other guy spoke.

"Small?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Most people believe a wolf would be the same size as a dog of a husky but that's not it they are bigger and stronger than any house pet," Doc answered.

"You don't say," Even from here we could hear the humor in his voice.

"I also believe that this wolf could have been domesticated by someone and then left out in the wild believing they can survive out in their own. Any animal brought up in a home can't be believed to survive in the wild it's just not possible or right," The doc said angrily.

"Well what if we took care of her?" Seth asked eagerly.

"That would be alright but you would need to get permission from the state and town/city to have a wolf," I saw Jared going over to the computer most likely to seek out the privileges rights. "I'm going to take some blood samples to analyze in my office and I am prescribing these medications to you to give to her they will last for two months and I'll be back on August 24th to give a recheck up,"

Hearing the door open we saw all three coming down stairs and doc pretty much gave us the load down of what we heard plus the medications and a few pages of papers to the steps of giving medications. "I also want her to get plenty of rest and try not to crowed her while healing they don't need to be stuffy. She has a truly high temperature now and need her to be cooled as much as possible, plenty of water and for now give her wet food or baby food either will do," Nodding I grabbed all the sheets and little bags and boxes of medication's. "Give her a sponge bath if you can in a few days with baby shampoo and if there is a new mark that I haven't patched up call me immediately," Nodding I walked them out with Sam, Collin, and Brady helping me carry the medications.

"And don't worry she is safe here now," He smiled before driving away.

* * *

**Alright, I have wanted to make a Bella imprint story with a wolf for some time now but couldn't decide which one so I just made them all imprint with her, and don't you worry the other wolves will have their time with her not just Seth even if he is my favorite.**

**Give me a review and tell me which wolf should have their moments with her.**

**Soundtrack for chapter:**

**1. Three Days Grace- Get Out Alive**

**2. Westlife- Safe **

**3. Britt Nicole - safe **

**4. Hollywood - Danger, Danger**


	2. Hybrid

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or if I did then Seth would have been mine.**

* * *

**Quileute Pack Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Jacob Black-17**

**Beta Wolf-Samuel Uley-19**

**Wolf Sentinel-Paul Lahote-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Jared Cameron-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Quil Ateara V-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Embry Call-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Seth Clearwater-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Brady Fuller-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Collin Littlesea-16**

* * *

**Makah tribe Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Hongvi Winters-20**

**Beta Wolf-Figaro Hoskie- 20**

**Gamma Wolf Isabella Marie Swanson-14**

**Sentinel Wolf Asher Tom Meeks-19**

**Sentinel Wolf Akikta Falcon-18**

**Sentinel Wolf Gabriel Ki Heath-17**

**Omega Wolf Tony Dale Dee-17**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hybrid**

**Sam's POV**

"Okay hold just hold st-" Jared caught off by a tail.

Barking out a laugh at Jared's attempt to give her antibiotics' was very amusing to all of us. He has tried for the last ten minutes strategizing on how to put the syringe in her mouth without making her move to much but that is proven impossible to all of us.

She does not enjoy having her medications and will make a big deal of it by either growling or hitting us with her tail that finally had healed after two weeks. Turned out her tail bone was only bruised luckily her bone wasn't broken. Right now he was trying to get her clavamox but wouldn't let him. She had just knocked the syringe out of his hand with her long tail and looked out the window agin. She isn't really that bad more gentle than anything but bring any medication or dog food and she will make you regret it.

Looking at her expression makes me think about the first time we tried to give her an antibiotic...

_Flashback_

_Three weeks ago..._

_"Hey Jake when is the first session?" Seth asked._

_"Uhh...Let me check," Jacob was holding a lot of papers so he had to put them down on the table like we did. Looking at the sheets of papers he finally found it. "Give 10ML of Gentamicin twice a day every six hours then Clavamox two hours after for twice a day for only 8ML. During feeding time give one Amoxicillin in the morning and then for afternoon feeding give Cephalexin. You may crush the pills and mix food together." Jake looked at a small blue sticky note and said "Okay doc said a quarter after five we should start which is in...seven minutes,"_

_"I'll give her the gentamicin!" Collin piped up eager to cure our lovely wolf._

_"Okay since the Vet said not to crowed her I believe small groups should go up at a time," I said to them._

_"Alright then I'll go with Collin," Brady said._

_"I'll go to," Jared said after he finished printing some documents from the computer._

_We all went upstairs but only those three went into my room. That didn't seem fair since that's my room but I guess i should at least be grateful since I get to sleep in there. Leaving the door open we saw as the three of them read the introductions again before Collin walked to the other side of her._

_"Hey It's me again Collin," The kid was being just as gentle as Seth was._

_"I'm just going to give you a small dose of something that will help you," Slowly raising his hand he tried to put the syringe to her mouth only to have her head move away. She seemed to get her strength back pretty quickly. Trying again he missed with her moving her head. "Brady, Jared a little help,"_

_Jared grabbed her head while Brady made sure she didn't move to much. Collin giving it another go suddenly jumped back as a loud growl was heard. _

_"Dude just put into her mouth," Jared told him._

_"I can't," Collin admitted._

_"Here let me," Brady traded places and again she growled. "Don't you want it?" He asked and to our surprise she shook her head and leaned back on to Jared who started purring. The wolf looked up at him with her muzzle slightly ajar. Brady seeing his chance put it in quickly and pushed in. She looked at Brady for a second before taking her tongue out shaking her head but the med was already in her system. _

_"Ar. Arf. Ar," She let out whining sounds and started to try to stand on shaky bandaged legs, but all three guys got a hold of her. _

_"Hey move out-of-the-way," Paul went into the room with a bottle of water._

_"Here," Paul opened the bottle and gently poured water into her muzzle while stroking her head. She seemed to relax a bit. Looking at us "What? Wouldn't you want the taste out of your mouth," After the bottle finished he continues to pet her and without looking at us he said "Clean this up," From the water she had missed drinking was on my floor._

_End of Flashback_

Of course we were all envious that he and Seth got to her good side but that quickly ended for them when they tried to give her...

_Flashback_

_"Alright we're back," Quil said coming into the kitchen with Embry and Jake and a bag labeled Petsmart._

_"Okay so how much do we give her?" Embry asked._

_"Don't know how about until she's full?" I said._

_"Then who-" Jake stared to say but interrupted by Seth and Paul._

_"I will!" They both said loudly._

_Glaring at each other they both took a can each and raced upstairs. Sighing we followed right behind them and stopped at the doorway where Brady and Collin were pushed out. Dumb and dumber were both beside her with the syringes to feed and trying to talk her into feeding from one of the two. She didn't pay them any mind only stared out the window. _

_"Come here tsidq Kwoli," Paul had decided to call her that name and we took a liking to it so we all call her that._

_"No over here I have yummy lamb chop," Seth said while putting the spoon closer to her mouth._

_"I have a delicious turkey over here," Paul said while doing the same._

_"Lamb chop from bluebaffalo is way better,"_

_"Turkey from Science Diet is better though,"_

_Before either realized they shoved the spoons to her mouth. Both went to the floor as she growled at them and snapped her muzzle spitting the food out. She took both cans and threw them to the doorway with her mouth. Of course she didn't attack for one she was hurt and two she whimpered at them and even licked their faces. She couldn't hold a grudge towards anyone. Walking downstairs and grabbing my keys I started to walk out to my truck to go to the local supermarket hoping baby food might be better._

_End of Flashback_

Surprisingly she enjoyed the baby food better and barely noticed there was crushed pills in them. Feeding time is easier than giving her med through a look at Jared and there is your answer.

"Hardy. Har. Har," Jared rolled his eyes "Can't you at least give us a break today please or at least me," He gave her puppy dog eyes only for her to whimper and look at him with teary eyes.

"Face it man only she can give a real puppy eyes," I laughed.

"Aww come-" Jared stopped mid sentence when his cell rang.

_She says I remind her of her father and I know she likes it_

_She wants a man thats got his game locked tight_

_I think she reminds me of my mother and she knows I like it_

_I want a woman with the same brown eyes_

_And girl you got it, so bad_

_When the only boy you know is your dad_

_And boy you got it, so wrong_

_When you look into her eyes and all you really see is your mom_

Holding in my laugh as Jared's ringtone Chromeo - Momma's Boy rang out I quickly bit my tongue.

Snatching his cell quickly before any more of the song rang out he answered with a "What!?"

_"Don't you 'What' me young man where in the world are you?"_

"Mom!"

_"No it's Willy Wonka," _I could just imagine Mrs. C rolling her eyes. _"Of course it's me now where are you,"_

"Huh?" Was his brilliant response.

_"You forgot!?"_

"Um..."

_"Young man you're supposed be here by 6:30 and it's 7 now. Did you forget that your father was coming home today and I wanted us to have a family dinner today?"_

"No. Well maybe ok yes,"

_"Young man you better be here before your father arrives in twenty minutes or I'm about to come get you,"_

Eyes widening and looking at our tsidq Kwoli he quickly replied with ten minutes before shutting his cell.

"As much as I want to murder you now I can't since my mom will," Jared grumbled at me but in a playful way. We have all had difficulty being our old selves after the imprint but now was not the time to argue of who shall be with her. That also doesn't mean we are all comfortable around each other yet. Out of all of us I cannot be with Jake the most, Paul with Seth, Quil with Brady, and Embry with Collin. Jared is the one trying the most to behave nicely but he does lash out once in a while. Nodding at him he gave a quick kiss to tsidq Kwoli on her head before leaving and laughing as I growled at him.

Sighing I picked up the clavamox and once again tried to give her the med in her mouth. My turn was yesterday afternoon and it had not gone well. Right now is no different she only looked at me and shook her head. "Come on Kwoli please," Surprisingly she took it in her mouth and I quickly pushed then took it out. Then giving her a drink of her water from an actual dog bottle she only took two sips before shoving her head at me. I knew what that ment she wanted privacy. Getting up I walked out and closed my door behind me waiting for the signal to come back in but before I heard the house phone ring. Going down the stairs I saw on the caller ID that it was the Vet. He hasn't called and his appointment with her isn't till five more weeks from now. Picking up the phone I answered with a normal greetings.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Sam shut the door I stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom carefully shutting the door with my head. Climbing slowly to the already open toilet I did my business and got down flushing then putting my paws on the soap squirting it I put my paws on a water bowel on the floor. Walking out I decided to walk a bit around the room. My legs are stiff and I'm tired of being in my wolf form but there is nothing I could do.

After I was well aware of my surroundings and the veterinarian left I tried to turn back couldn't. I kept trying even when I caught a scent of a new wolf pack. I tried even harder when they tried to give me nasty medicine but couldn't. After admitting to myself that I couldn't do it alone I tried to open my mind to my pack but I couldn't communicate to them. I felt scared that something might have happen to my pack. I thought that maybe it was because I'm to weak but quickly squashed that idea when I saw the minds through this pack.

I'm different I suppose anyone could say. My mind works different, I can communicate with any wolf and shut them out when I want. It's part of my gift I guess anyone could say sense of my title I can do that. I walked over to the window looking out sadly. The pack taking care of me still doesn't know that I'm like them. I suppose I could tell them now but I kept feeling guilty that I am turning my back on my pack.

Perking my ears at the sound downstairs I listened quietly while looking out.

_"That is unusual," A voice I only heard once say._

_"How so?" I heard Sam asked._

_"Well her injuries should have taken longer to heal but from the progress you told me about what supposed to take two and a half months only took three weeks,"_

_"Maybe she's just special," _I could hear the smile on Sam's voice.

_"Yes with the amazing progress she is showing...Actually there is something else I'd like to discuss with you,"_ I could hear a pause before sam asked _"Is something wrong with Kwoli?"_

I heard them call me that before and I believe they say it ment wolf.

_"No nothing that I believe is life threatening it's more like I believe the um..Kwoli is a new specie of wolf,"_

_"What do you mean Dr. Temple?"_

_"I'm saying your brother may have discovered a new hybrid of sorts,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well you see most canine breeds have about 78 chromosomes but some less and this little one while I was analysing her DNA have discovered she has 26 pairs of chromosomes yet her genes are arranges the same was as a wolf,"_

Huh I didn't know that.

_"Wow"_

_"Yes and the other reason I'm calling is because I was wondering if you wanted to share this knowledge with anyone,"_

_"Do you think tha is a good idea?"_

_"Personally no. Most scientist these days will want to open her up and experiment to see of the new knowledge and some even have the power to take her away from you,"_ Hearing a very low growl I felt my heart flutter at Sam being caring.

_"No I don't want anyone to ever know,"_

I blocked them out then knowing I'm safe with them here. I don't know much about these wolves other than there are nine from what I can tell. They all seem caring but a bit rude and hostile to each other. Sighing I perked my ears at a howl looking out I concentrated till I heard the closest familiar voice in my head. I believe it was Embry's and they have caught scent of something sweet and nose burning. Quickly pulling out of his head I noticed that Sam was back in the room with me sitting on his bed. I felt a bit bad that I took his room but he didn't seem to mind. I kind of wondered if he enjoyed sleeping on the floor. I'm tempted at night to pull him on the bed but decided not to since for some reason every time I'm touched by someone the others growl.

"Hey come back to the bed,"

Shaking my head at him I went back to looking outside. Today is supposed be a full moon and the moon's light would look beautiful as it cast down to the open yard. There wasn't much in the yard other than some footballs, snow shovels, and grass with the trees surrounding most of the home. I haven't seen the front yard since the window only showed the back side of the house. Actually, come to think of it I've only seen this room and the bathroom that's it. I wasn't allowed out the room since I could easily injure myself.

"Come on," Feeling like I'm picked up I looked to Sam as he gently put me on to his bed stroking my hair. I let him since I felt tired.

"You know being different isn't bad," Glancing at him while I got comfortable.

"I know I'm human well not completely I only look human but I along with the others can turn to giant wolves," Sniffing I looked back out the window at the sunset.

"If outsiders knew this they would judge us and most likely try to get rid of us thinking we're the bad guys," Purring as he gently massaged my scalp he continued "No one deserves being treated differently just because they are different yet it's too dangerous for us to go out in the open. Of course there are still those who are _changed_ into bad guys as soon as they become the undead," He spat out.

"You know your actually a good listener," He chuckled lowly at that.

"I wonder who your parents were..." I stopped listening as I felt tears welled up. _My parents._ I tried to shake my thoughts of them and tried to concentrate on anything else "...my pack brothers would do anything to protect each other or well I'm not sure anymore I guess we still would but if against protecting one of us to you I know that we would always choose you," This time my tears came out. I miss my pack brothers they were always there for me all of them were or at least I thought all of them. That night came flashing towards my eyes again making me whimper out and more tears to come out.

"Hey shh it's okay your fine," Sam started to sooth me but I couldn't stop the tears.

_"I want my brothers!"_ I tried to say but only a bark was heard by him.

"Let it out then it'll do you good," I started to bark and howl out hoping but knowing it was useless my pack would be able to hear me.

"HOOOOOWWHOOO! HOOWHOO! Raugh! Awoo!" I kept going only stopping when I couldn't no longer.

Feeling tired I slumped back on the bed. Seeing Sam getting up I bit on to his shorts pleading him not to leave me.

"It's okay I'm just going to change your bandages," He said going to his dresser he took the kit and came over. Taking his time to change my bandages I laid there only moving to give more access towards a wound. As soon as he finished I again took his shorts. Looking at the clock by his nightstand he looked out the window probably wondering when his pack is coming back. Moving to one side of the bed he got on the other and held he gently murmuring in a strange language but occasionally saying things in english. Yawning out I snuggled closer to him closing my eyes just after I saw the full moon.

_***XSOULWOLFX***_

Waking up to the sound of growls I looked up to see it was almost sunrise and that Sam was on the floor with Jacob on top of him getting ready to rip his head off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Jacob yelled while trying to punch Sam.

"ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sam growled out grabbing Jacob's arms.

"THAT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE ANYTHING YOU WERE TRYING TO-" Cutting Jake off Sam said.

"I WAS NOT ABOUT TO COMMIT BESTIALITY!" Flushing under my coat at what he just said I decided to interrupt them.

"YES YOU WERE!"

"NO! I WAS JUST SLEEPING ON THE SAME BED WITH HER!"

Getting off the bed I noticed how just about ever muscle or nerve didn't hurt anymore but I was stiff. Growling out at them I started to howl at them.

"HOOOWWHHOOOOO!' That seemed to work since those two and the other's that I just noticed in here were covering their ears.

Having their attention I stayed in my pose crouched down with my teeth bared at them. slowly I started to lay on the ground observing them as they lay still.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

We all stared at awe as she just laid there with a scowl on her face looking at each of us but mostly at Jake and Sam. Nobody dared to move if she decided to do something like howl really loudly again. I think she popped my ear drums with that howl she just continue to amaze us. We stared for what seemed like forever until Collin broke the silence "Hey look it's sunrise!" Looking up we noticed it indeed is sunrise we have patrolled and even caught a few new scents of leeches today. Jared joined us around ten and on his way he caught whiff of two different scents of leeches on our land but they were old maybe about three days. Looking back at my tsidq Kwoli I noticed as she sat how her fur what we thought was pure white actually had very little brown and red running on the middle of her back and on the tips of her ears (we actually found that out when we bathed her) but that wasn't it.

No what was even more surprising is that a gold and silver shimmer started to appear around her. I could hear gasps all around me including me. The shimmer turned brighter and before we knew it the gold and silver expanded up wards and swirled all around her. I had to fight the urge to cover my eyes at the brightness it was. Then the shimmer and the swirls slowly died down. I felt my mouth hit the ground as I saw what was my tsidq Kwoli was now replaced by a very attractive gorgeous teenage girl who had the body of a woman.

This girl was short not even sure if she reached five feet. Her hair was a long burgundy color that fell just below her thighs. She had curves all around that any woman would die for. A perfect size waist and hips that would be able to bear children. She had these amazing breast that were a solid DDD that can make any man's mouth water. Even though she was just a wolf she was practically bare of hair other than on her scalp, long eyelashes, and eye brows like Heather Locklear. I think the most captivating sight was her ivory skin tone heart shape face that held the same brown eyes as my Kwoli only the pupils are more... or maybe it's her whole rocken naked body or event that she had two long ears and a very long tail. Yup couldn't decide at what to stare at.

Hearing an intake of a breath I heard Sam whisper "Hybrid"

* * *

**YAY! I can't believe how many people love this story! I was a little worried that people would think it was lame but clearly this story has potential.**

**So what do you think?**

**I was going to make a special moment with Bella and Paul since more of you asked for them but let's face it he isn't that sensitive and I think he'll have a much more of a chance once Bella can stand on two legs.**

**What did you think of her using the bathroom? I was laughing when I thought of that but really Bella is much more independent then having someone clean after her.**

** tsidq Kwoli actually means 'young wolf' took me forever to find something in ****Quileute that would be cute on her.**

**I had many reviews that helped me to come up with this chapter. I know some of you wanted Bella to go human and I know I would have been the same but I also wanted something different. Now look I have a smokin hot Bella wolf hybrid. **

**I just like to say that I am not taking full credit for how I made her because I didn't come up with it on my own. I was actually reading the manga 'Spice and Wolf' and 'Kitsune no Akuma to Kuroi Madousho' then light bulb went on.**

**So does anyone read or have read Spice and Wolf or Kitsune no Akuma to Kuroi Madousho? There both still ongoing and I'm anxious to see how it's going to turn out.**

**Soundtrack for chapter 2:**

**1. Maroon 5- Misery**

**2. Five For Fighting- Dying**

**3. Yesterday - Shattered **

**4. Linkin Park- Lost in the Echo**

**5. Owl City- Deer in the Headlights**

**Keep up with the reviews everyone there actually helping me come up with the empty spots in the chapters. I already knew how I wanted it to go but I needed some help and all of you are doing great. Also, my apologize on spelling and grammar errors I'll try to work harder.**


	3. Simple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor will I ever... but if I did ~(‾▿‾~)(~‾▿‾)~**

**Quileute Pack Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Jacob Black-17**

**Beta Wolf-Samuel Uley-19**

**Wolf Sentinel-Paul Lahote-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Jared Cameron-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Quil Ateara V-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Embry Call-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Seth Clearwater-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Brady Fuller-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Collin Littlesea-16**

* * *

**Makah tribe Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Hongvi Winters-20**

**Beta Wolf-Figaro Hoskie- 20**

**Gamma Wolf Isabella Marie Swanson-14**

**Sentinel Wolf Asher Tom Meeks-19**

**Sentinel Wolf Akikta Falcon-18**

**Sentinel Wolf Gabriel Ki Heath-17**

**Omega Wolf Tony Dale Dee-17**

**Notes: POV's will change a lot in this chaper**

* * *

_**Recap:This girl was short not even sure if she reached five feet. Her hair was a long burgundy color that fell just below her thighs. She had curves all around that any woman would die for. A perfect size waist and hips that would be able to bear children. She had these amazing breast that were a solid DDD that can make any man's mouth water. Even though she was just a wolf she was practically bare of hair other than on her scalp, long eyelashes, and eye brows like Heather Locklear. I think the most captivating sight was her ivory skin tone heart shape face that held the same brown eyes as my Kwoli only the pupils are more... or maybe it's her whole rocken naked body or event that she had two long ears and a very long tail. Yup couldn't decide at what to stare at.**_

_**Hearing an intake of a breath I heard Sam whisper "Hybrid"**_

******Chapter 3: Simple**_**  
**_

**Bella's POV**

As the transformation stopped I sighed taking a look at myself. Looking to the side where a floor mirror was I noticed that I wasn't completely normal yet. I had my wolf ears the color of white with brown tips on the top and my tail was still here only longer. My tail still managed to amaze me, so long and white with only the end having a light honey brown. Pouting I knew I shouldn't have expected anything else to happen yet. My ears and tail will disappear when I have enough strength and control of my body again.

Hearing heavy breathing I turned to the door finally noticing that the boys still were here. They all stared at me with their mouth opened and nostrils flaring. Looking down at myself I only saw that I'm naked looking back at them I saw some shifting for what reason I don't know. Then I felt as if someone finally hit me with some common sence. Flushing a deep red I screeched at them

**"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" **My tail was on my front covering myself from them. My ears pulled back in warning as no one made a move.

**"I SAID GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" **Growling at them I picked up the nearest things and started to throw it at them which happened being a book, lamp, and a pillow. I kept going further into the room as I hit them with random things. Finally getting the message they leaped up and out of the room.

Breathing loudly as I finally used my voice in a truly loud way I huffed at the door as it slammed closed. Not taking a chance I ran up to the door locking it and placing a chair on the front. I suppose I should feel guilty that I threw Sam out of his own room or that I started throwing his stuff at his pack members but I was in no mood to be in a forgiving gesture. Looking at the door one more time I sat on the bed trying to catch my breath. Not having been in this form in over three weeks made me weak or at least on two legs.

Calming myself I tried to think positive: I could walk more but not a lot obviously but I could still, I can talk now, I can now look for my pack brothers _if their alive _NO! I will not let myself have thoughts like that. Besides Hongvi promised me that he will get me back. He never goes back on a promise no matter how stupid it is. Breathing out I tried once more, opening my mind I let myself search this time I saw a quick flash of something green and white then it was gone. Groaning I let my head rest on my head, wherever that pack member was is very far away.

Standing I decided if I'm ever going to find my pack again I'll need help. Knowing that the pack downstairs might be my only chance I swallowed my pride (I'm not known for asking of any help) and knew I had to apologized. They did nurse me back to help even if the stuff they gave me was nasty. Looking back at the mirror I noticed that I still have some scars and some may never leave my body again. Looking away I went to Sam's drawer and looked for something to wear. After taking out everything and making a mess I finally concluded his shorts are to big, his boxers are huge on me, and his jeans are way to baggy/long and keep falling to the ground. I looked for a shirt on the pile on the floor noticing his tanks will basically show my breast, his long sleeves no matter how much I roll them back keep falling down, and his T-shirts smell like cheese. Don't guys ever wash there clothes or at least attempt too? Finally deciding that a long sleeve might be better I grabbed a blue striped button down shirt. The shirt fell loosely down to my knee. Walking around with it I noticed two things: one I can't walk normal and two MY BREAST FEEL LIKE THERE SUFFOCATING! Unbuttoning the first three I felt better now about the bottom. Looking at the floor I started to dig for something to hold it up and ah ha found a brown belt. Wrapping it underneath my chest I noticed the shirt now fell to mid-thigh. Walking for a bit I nodded to myself better.

**Brady's POV**

Oh man now i know what it feels like to see a beautiful naked girl in the house. Like wow that was my first time seeing one. Kinda pathetic I know but still like wow I felt so many things and I just stood there looking straight at her chest. I know I wasn't the only one as the others were also uncomfortable. Even if her first words were yelled at us she still sounded so like wow. I really need to find some other words to describe her. I need to stop thinking about her or else I'll leave an embarrassing mess in the kitchen.

I looked at the others noticing everyone deep in thought maybe I wasn't the only one who has a problem. Then again they might be thinking of how our Kwoli was actually a human or close to a human girl. I looked over at Sam since he was the one who said something back there.

"Hey Sam what did you say up there?" I asked as I calmed down.

Looking at me then he finally noticed the rest of us. Everyone else stopped their thoughts and turned to look at him "Hybrid" was the only word he muttered.

"Huh?" I voiced my thoughts.

"A cross between two animals you idiot!" Embry angrily said.

"I know what a hybrid is you bonehead!"I told him with annoyance.

"Stop!" Jacob said darkly.

Both of us stopped holding out tongues. Looking back at Sam we waited for him to continue.

"I received a call earlier from the vet exclaiming that Kwoli is a different specie of a hybrid wolf," Sam glared at the back porch door. "I guess now we know why he thought that...she only has 26 pairs of chromosomes a wolf has 39 pairs but a human has 23 pairs...and we only have 24...hm," He seemed deep in thought then. Wonder what he was thinking...

Hearing a door open then close I held my gaze by the doorway next to the stairway. I could hear her heartbeat and her feet pattering through the floor. She stopped for a few seconds by the doorway before entering.

What I saw made my mouth drop to the floor and have my self sliding my seat closer to the table. She was wearing one of Sam's shirt that was obviously to long for her but she seemed to make it work as a belt was supporting some of it. The shirt's first three buttons were unbutton showing cleavage. I closed my mouth biting my lip what else was I suppose to do? Her ivory curvy legs show revealing her deliciously cute legs, her neck was a creamy color that just wanted to be licked, her hair was in a way not tighty I think there is a name for it but can't put my finger on it.

Grabbing the edge of my seat as I stared at her she seemed to gaze at all of us before gliding to a seat that happened to be right next to me. Sitting she crossed her arms in front pushing her breast to the front before muttering something very lowly that not even our wolf senses seemed to pick up.

Sam came out of it first since all of us seemed to be captivated by her "What did you say?" She continued to glare at the table spitting out a louder "Sorry"

Coming out of my senses I finally felt confusion. "For What?" She couldn't possibly mean for hitting us with things did she? We deserved it we were staring at her like the perverts we are or could she mean the clothes because I'm pretty sure Sam is happy that she is wearing his clothes.

"Sorry for hitting you and calling you all a pervert and for um making a mountain of clothes in your room," She said.

We were all stunned at her apology I mean we deserve what she did to us and a pile of clothes would have been there any how we aren't exactly the tightest people.

"Really?" I looked up to see her gazing at me. Oops did I say that out loud? Looking at her again I am stunned by her and managed to nod.

She sat back on the seat before jumping right back up. Walking over to the fridge she made a disgusted noise then shutting it taking out a small jar of the baby food we have given her. "Don't you guys know how to cook?" She asked while walking back to her seat.

"No. Not really," Jared said.

"We usually order take out or go out to eat," Sam said like this was a normal conversation and their was no half-naked girl in the kitchen.

"Ugh guys are helpless," She muttered. Staring at her jar she turned to me "Open this" I quickly opened the jar for her keeping my gaze away from her chest. "Maybe not all of them," I felt myself blush at her. She took her index finger and started to poke inside the food and taking it to her lips poking her tongue out. She made a quiet sound then turning to us "Do me a favor and never give me that or any medicine prescribed by a vet again,"

Looking at her now any doubt in anyones mind that this is not our Kowil was out of our minds. I wanted to ask her many things but so did the others not knowing how to start Quil opened his mouth first. "Didn't that make you better though?" For the first time it wasn't a dumb question.

"Well I'm better now and don't need anymore," She replied taking another lick.

"Your not answering the question," Embry said.

"I'm hungry," She told us pouting.

"Uh we can order something if you'd like," Collin said. Good idea Collin since obviously she can't go outside with only a mans shirt, and wolf ears/tail I thought sarcastically.

"No, I want something homemade," Does she expect us to cook? The worst cooks in the world?

"Well we don't know exactly how to cook," Paul spoke finally out of his trance from her chest.

"Figures," She muttered finished her jar. "I'll cook just bring something to make I'm starving," Throwing the jar at Jacob who caught it with ease.

"Your sick!" I protested.

She looked at the table muttering something I didn't quiet catch. She finally looked up "I'll take the stuff but you have to bring me something," Not knowing if we should budge she suddenly did the cutest thing in the world. Her tail came up to her face with her holding it only letting her eyes show that were big and watery and her ears are flapped down "Please?" She said quietly and in a sad voice. Jumping up I decided for everyone else

"Okay then!" I am so whipped but looking around I wasn't the only one. Collin, Seth, and our mighty alpha Jacob were up already. The others looked like they wanted to bang their heads somewhere.

"Seth, Brady, Collin, and me will go to the market. Sam, Quil, Paul the three of you go around the perimeter and the rest of you stay here and keep her safe," Translation: Don't let her out of your sight.

Walking out the door to Jacob's rabbit we heard our Kowil and the rest of the pack follow her to the porch. This is one of those times you just have to be glad that we live in the middle of the forest. I don't think normal humans would take kindly to her.

Hopping on the back with Collin as Jacob and Seth took the front Kowil then told us "My name is Bella," then going inside leaving us stunned for a few minutes before we finally left.

My last thought was _My Bella what a beautiful name_.

**Bella's POV**

There that was easy I apologized but I still haven't asked for help. Maybe after I cook us something I can ask them and if they deny me then I'll leave. I can't just be here without knowing if my pack brothers are safe or not. Shaking my head I looked out the window to see most of them leaving. What a strange morning this is. Looking around I finally understood what Brady was saying this place is a mess. Well I guess I found something to occupy my time but first I'll need to find some things.

**Embry's POV**

When the rest of the pack left with only Jared and I left we went back inside to see _Bella _walking around the house opening and closing doors. Feeling curious we both started following her as she made her way to a hallway then to the right then another right. Opening a closet she let out a "aha" taking out a broom, dustpan, mop, bucket, sponge, vacuum, some type of brush, clorox, pine sol, a few rags, fabric softener and laundry detergent. Closing the door she looked straight at us opening her cute little mouth "You two take these things to the kitchen," Hopping over the stuff she took out she went to who knows where.

Grabbing as much as I could while Jared did the same thing I asked "Uh dude did you know we had these things?"

He grunted a 'no' while trying to balance everything. Walking to the kitchen and trying to see where we were going we came to the kitchen with Bella placing nine baskets and writing with a sharpie a J, S, P, J, E, Q, S, C, B then looking at us. "What's the first letter of your last name Jared?"

"C," He replied mesmerised by her.

Putting a C on one of the J's she then asked "What's Sam's?"

"U," I answered for her.

Giving me a small smile with her lips slightly parted I caught a hint of one of her sharp canine. I felt warmth consume me as she gave me a smile. Standing she then looked at both of us "Do you have a laundry room?" Nodding I pointed to the door on the right side of the living room. Nodding she handed me the fabric softener and laundry detergent. "You put that there," Nodding at her I quickly went in turning the lights on and placing them on top of the dryer.

Coming back I saw Jared look sick as Bella handed him the clorax and baking soda he was also holding the brush thing. Looking back as me he glared "Jared here are some gloves too and I want them spotless that I can see my reflection on every bathroom," He nodded before going upstairs. Bella taking the bucket half filled it with water added some pine sol and some clorox putting another pair of gloves on she took the mop and started to clean it? Looking at me she smiled making me melt "Embry," Like she was singing "I need you to sweep and mop the house," What a wonderful sound and wait what? Looking at the mop and bucket I looked back at her to see if she was serious but she was already turning around and picking up the baskets. Pouting at her she simply ignored me heading up the stairs.

**Bella's POV**

They looked lost when I gave them the task. Something tells me no one in this damn place is a neat person since all the supplies I found seemed new. Sighing I walked all the way to the third floor opening the door I felt my jaw hit the floor. This room is worst then Asher's' there were magazines all over the floor with dirty shorts and boxers all over and I think I smell something rotten in here. Holding my breath I quickly felt thankful for remembering the gloves picking up everything that looked like clothing I placed them inside the basket labeled 'Q' looking over his bed I decided the sheets had to be washed too. While taking the cover off the pillow I managed to let it fall on the ground. Going down I smelled the rottenness stronger. Looking under his bed I saw expired milk from three months ago and a half eaten green molded sandwich. Quickly feeling like I was going to vomit I picked them up running to the closest bathroom where Jared was.

Dumping the milk down the sink I looked away in disgust. Then dumped the sandwich in the bin tying it up and throwing it out. Looking at Jared I said "Place the garbage outside when your done please," He breathed in then made gagging noises.

"Alright dear Taha Aki what is in there," He gasped out spraying some febreeze all over the bag.

Pouring some clorox down the sink I answered "Molded sandwich from Quil's room,"

Groaning he nodded whispering _she so owes me _as I left to receive the rest.

_~One hour later~_

Finally after receiving every ounce of clothing from everyone's room I left them all in the laundry room while Quil's clothes finished washing. Going back up stairs I helped the guys with the rest of the house and after the third room I wasn't surprised with finding any molded or expired thing in there. The only room that didn't have something like that was Sam's room which I was thankful for since there was no way I would have survived any minute of that I could barely survive Quil's room. I was kinda thankful for my senses helping me distinguished each person's room but also disgusted at what I could smell.

I could tell the boys are tired by the time we reached the first floor. They passed out right on the couch snoring loudly indicating there asleep. Something else is telling me these guys are not used to cleaning the house but a small voice is whispering in my head saying they were up all night. Looking around the hallway closets I found something for them.

Leaving them in peace I continued with switching the laundry and cleaning the first floor. Looking around I saw a wall clock saying 8:30AM biting my lip I suddenly wondered what's taking everyone so long. Sitting for a few minutes I stood up again getting bored.

Getting up I walked outside. Looking around I walked down the steps barefoot until I was at the edge of the clearing. This house was even bigger then mine but then again my pack _had_ only seven members including me and this pack had nine. This house was amazing of course that's how most are supposed to be. Every shifting pack had to have enough room and away from most civilization.

There home was large and open but it could have more not adding space more but more pizzaz. This house was a three floor house possibly an attic if I can find it. I could see they had an open basement with the stairs leading to the first floor. The windows were large from three different spots: one at the right corner, another small rectangular from what seemed to stretch all along the home, and another where the livingroom was. The house seemed like a very large log mansion and seemed old. Walking around I noticed only another truck they must have two I guess. Looking around I noticed the backyard from what I saw those days and nights. Still the same looking up I saw a few normal windows and about two medium sized windows.

**Jacob's POV**

Finally, we're almost home. After we left and came to the closest market which was in Forks we then realized that they don't open until 8AM and it was only seven-thirty in the morning. Waiting was torture the damn store wouldn't open and Collin kept making echo noises with Brady just splashing around in the puddles, Seth just kept playing ISpy with me but after the third round I was ready to strangle him. Then when the store finally opened we had no idea what to get so we just grabbed random things placing them in the cart. It got full so we had to get another and another. Finally when we we're done there was a freaking line to get two. We were here first and suddenly we're in the back of the line!

After getting to the front the cashier put a sign saying 'sorry on break'. I was ready to chew his head off the other line was full enough but we needed to do this. Finally, after the food was payed for we went back into the truck to go home we were hit with traffic. Losing my temper I honked the horn and yelled out the window. How the fuck is their traffic this is Forks for Kaheleha sakes what does a wolf have to do to get home!

Then once the traffic died I drove at a faster pace home. Taking the regular dirt rode to go home I parked the car next to the other. "Paul, Quil, Sam I know your out there help us unload this," I angrily said. Stomping inside the house immediately noticed the difference. This place looked clean, the air actually smelled good, there was no stain on the carpet walking into the kitchen I placed the bags on the table and let the guys do the rest.

Walking back to the livingroom I looked at the two babysitters they were asleep on the couch with blankets over them. Smiling a little to my self I opened my mouth and **"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" **Both jumped causing them to hit each other and say "OW" laughing at them the rest of the guys joined in.

Stopping my laugh I looked around "Where is Bella?" I asked. The name still sent me chills. Knowing what her name was like a blessing.

They stopped rubbing their head and looked around "Well uh" "She is at uh" were there responses. I was about to yell at them when she came out of the laundry room carrying a basket with folded clothes.

"Oh your here," Walking up to Quil she handed him the clothes "You're a real pig," Then glared at him before smirking "your lucky I like you," Quil looked like he was about to start dancing. I probably looked like I wanted to kill him. "these are your clothes now take them to your room and place them nicely somewhere," She pretty much demanded. Nodding at her he ran up to his room most likely to do what she had asked. Huh that was not like him he usually made a bid deal of it even when he lived with his parents.

Looking at us "Your clothes are in the their, take them to your room only Sam's is left to dry and fold," Nodding she went to the kitchen. Doing exactly what she asked we all went to our rooms. Once in my room I noticed how clean it was. There wasn't an inch of filth placing my basket on the floor I walked around. Everything was spotless did she do this? Running to my bathroom I saw that in here was clean to everything. Quickly placing my clothes in the closet and putting some in a drawer.

**Bella's POV**

Going into the kitchen I noticed just about the room was full. Gawking at the amount I briefly wondered if they bought the damn store out. Placing the items out the bag I noticed that I had no clue on what they wanted to eat. Looking at the stove I saw it was about to be ten. I decided that an early lunch late breakfast might do them good.

While chopping up some vegetables I let my mind wander

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Bells come here!" I heard Hongvi yell for me._

_Walking inside from the garden I noticed him, Figaro and Asher in the kitchen. They were all perched somewhere grinning at me._

_'What?" I asked._

_"You know we love you right?" Hongvi asked grinning at me._

_Nodding at him I noticed the other two smiling big. _

_"Well remember when you were cooking last week complaining about the damn coffee maker making a mess and taking to long to make?" Nodding at him I let him continue._

_"Well then guys would you like to do the honors," Looking confused I looked up to see the other two moving away revealing my goodness._

_"Is that?" I couldn't finish._

_"Aha it's a Miele CVA 4062," Hongvi grinned down at me._

_I felt my eyes water at this. They must have thought it was tears of sadness._

_"What's the matter you don't like it?" Asher asked._

_Shaking my head "No. I love it but it must have cost a fortune though," I muttered._

_"So what? You deserve it and besides this might be the best we can do for you since we can't cook," Figaro said. That was true they couldn't even boil water without causing a fire._

_"It's a thank you for taking care of us besides nothing is too good for my little sister," Hongvi said causing me to launch myself at him. It was more him taking care of me then the other way around._

_*End of Flashback*_

The Miele CVA 4062 was the only thing I let them touch involving making something food related since they can't burn that. I smiled at the memory that was the only present I ever allowed for them to give me that cost money. This memory happened three days before Akikta shifted.

Finishing up the last of the food I tried to stand on my tippy toes to grab some plates.

**Paul's POV**

Smelling the food I went downstairs to see My Bella trying to reach for some plates. Walking from behind her I lifted her up causing her to yelp. Looking down at me she smiled gratefully before grabbing the plates. Carefully settling her down I savored the feel of her skin so soft and smooth. By accident as I lowered her I felt her bare ass that had me biting back a groan. She either didn't notice or was pretending it didn't happen. Washing the plates she started to pile the plates with food placing them on the tabel. She placed other plates all around and had silverware placed.

By the time she's done the rest of the guys came in smelling the food.

"Well I hope your hungry I made strata, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, french toast, ham and fontina frittata, and hashbrown. For drinks I placed freshly squeezed lemonade, ice cool water and coffee," She said happily and dreamy.

I felt my mouth water as she listed off the food and drinks. The only time we ever get home-made food is when Sue Seth's mom comes over but that's only like once every other month. Glancing at her I noticed that she sat down and started placing food on her plate "Dig in before it goes to waste," She said.

Piling up my plate like the rest of the guys and sitting to her left I quickly took a bite of her strata and moaned at the taste could life get any better? I have a sexy imprint, who cooks, cleans, and she is already marking her territory with us even if she doesn't notice.

Looking at her I noticed how her tail was wagging almost happily and how her ears were to the side as she takes bites of her food. Halfway through the food Brady got up and came back to sit bach to her right.

"You promised," Holding two pills out she pouted at him but didn't say anything.

Opening her mouth she placed her lips on his finger tips where the pill was before pulling back and swallowing some water. I noticed how the atmosphere changed dramatically everyone's shocked at what she did but My Bella continued to eat as if it was nothing. When we finished My Bella stood up "I'm going to take a bath you all can do the dishes," Walking over to Jared and Embry where they were sitting she placed her lips on both there cheeks "Thanks for the help," Going upstairs then with her tail up and curled up I could see the shirt ridden up revealing two cute round pink ass cheeks. I know I wasn't the only one who saw since I heard a head bang on the kitchen table.

Looking back I glared at the three guys who got lucky. "What the hell did you three do?"

"I didn't do...anything.. I just gave her the ...pills," Brady was clearly shaken up from what she did.

"Hey man we only helped her clean the place up," Jared answered as the other idiot was in la, la land and cupping his cheek with a smile.

Glaring at them I placed my dishes away on the sink.

**Bella's POV**

Closing the door behind me I touched my lips, for some reason today I kept on using them. I felt a light tingling sensation after I kissed their cheeks, or when I licked his hand, and my thighs still felt warm as I remember Paul's big strong hand's on them. Shaking my head at that I went straight to the shower stripping the clothes off. I turned on the warm water while looking for shampoo...I think I'll need to keep using the baby kind since Sam only has for men and I doubt the other's will have something for a girl.

Taking my shower I couldn't help but wonder what got into me. It's like I wanted them to see me; I know their seeing me but more differently I just don't understand it. Grabbing my tail I smoothed it with a brush they used on me before. I don't have time for this whatever it is I need their help to find my pack. Flinching as I hit a tender spot on my tail I let it free. Finishing up my shower I let myself shake to dry somewhat. Coming out I looked for something to wear in Sam's drawer this time carefully.

_*Flashback*_

_"Come on Bells you can do it," Hongvi said to a five-year old version of me._

_"I can't," I whimpered._

_"Yes you can come on little sis," He smiled incongruously._

_Concentrating on something I like I pictured Hongvi and me at the theme park. I remember those long summers together when we were younger. Feeling myself calm down and forgetting the pain on my leg I opened my eyes to see him grinning at me._

_"You did it!" He picked me up swinging me around my room._

_Touching my head I just felt my hair "I did do it!" I giggled._

_*End of Flashback*_

That memory was over nine years ago it was a time when I broke my leg and the pain caused me to be in-between since I couldn't keep calm. Hongvi knew exactly how to cure me although it only lasted for a few minutes since my leg started to hurt again.

Standing I picked out a long sleeve turtle neck falling to my knees. The shirt was more baggy and openly so I could do without a belt. Picking up some of his socks I placed them on my feet noticing how warm I felt now. My body temperature was a bit warmer then a human but not like a regular shifter. My body temperature is the same of a wolf at a 39 Celsius. Looking at the mirror I noticed my hair falling into locks all around. Picking up Sam's comb to go through my hair I wished I had a real brush to make my hair better. Oh well.

Coming out I walked down the stairs slowly with my tail a bit lower than before. Going into the kitchen I noticed the dishes washed and dried. Looking at the livingroom I noticed Jacob writing something down on a notebook. Walking up to him I saw him pause and stare at me. "Hey" I said.

Smiling at me he continued at what he was doing. The top labeled 'Time schedule for school year' Sitting next to him I looked at the schedule and saw many marks all over.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Well actually yes," He said.

"Let me see," I told him calmly.

Handing me over the notebook I looked to see

Sam:

Paul:

Jared:

Jacob:

Quil:

Embry:

Seth:

Collin:

Brady:

"Um only your names are written,"

"I know I'm trying to figure out the time schedule since most of us are still in school,"

Nodding at him I asked about each person.

"Sam and Paul graduated already. Jared is a senior, I'm a junior along with Quil and Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady are sophomores," He answered.

"Well Sam and Paul should Patrol during school hours. Jared will be busy for the beginning of the year the most so maybe only an hour or two a day until maybe mid spring. The rest of you should split hours after school," I replied.

He looked shocked for a moment before grinning at me. So by the end the schedule looks like this:

Sam: 8AM-3PM

Paul: 8AM-3PM

Jared: 3PM-4PM

Jacob: 10PM-1AM

Quil: 10PM-1AM

Embry: 9PM-10PM

Seth: 4PM-6PM

Collin:5PM-7PM

Brady:6PM-8PM

I think this schedule looks promising besides some guys are use to staying up later at night. Grinning at him I flashed my canines at him. Hearing footsteps I looked up to see the guys starting to come down.

"All right you finished!" Quil exclaimed snatching the notebook from the table.

Crowding around them some came complains.

"Hey why do I have more hours!" Paul angrily said.

"Why does Embry and Jared only get one hour shifts!" Quil pouted.

"Because you and Sam graduated high school, Jared is a senior and needs to prepare for the year and Embry is taking advance placement classes," I replied.

They looked shocked but said nothing, they seemed lost in thought now maybe was my chance. Clearing my throat to grab their attention I started "Are you guys curious?"

They seemed shocked but quickly hid it only I caught it in time.

"I want a compromise,"

They seemed to look at me with wonder now. Signalling them to sit as I sat on a couch they gathered around me. This kind of reminded me of story time when I was a little pup.

"Sam I believe you wanted to ask something?" I overheard him so I thought why not start with him.

He seemed to hesitate before asking "Are you like us?" the others looked at him as if he was crazy but he was actually asking the right question.

"Part shifter yes," Keep them simple that's what Figaro alway's said.

"But also something else?" He whispered.

Opening my mouth and closing it I played it in my head on how to word it. "Yes," They seemed to wait for more but I kept my lips shut.

"As in..?" Paul asked.

"As in if I can't answer you properly then I'm not answering you at all," I pretty much stated.

They seemed confused at that but let it slide but I know that I hadn't heard the last of that. I looked at the others waiting for someone else to speak up.

"Why are you so small?" Embry asked.

Cocking my head to the side I smiled at that one "Well I'm a girl and we're naturally shorter most of the time," I knew that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"I mean as a wolf?" He asked again.

"Hm that one is actually quiet simple," Pausing for a moment I answered "My wolf decided to be born with a side effect or as many call it a genetic mutation. It's like the wolf in me was born almost like a real would but who knows the real reason I turned out that way premature birth? Being born a hybrid? I don't know much but I do know that I was born that way," Raking a deep breath "It's like how you all carry the wolf gene I do too but different,"

"Really that simple?" Jared asked.

"No prophecy? Legend? Super?" Quil asked.

"Yup those comic books are giving you too many ideas," I said to them.

"Just about everything about me is explained by genetics," I shrugged my shoulders.

They all looked different now each with a different emotion on their face. I knew they wanted to ask more questions but I needed to ask now.

"Now about that compromise," They looked at me now "I need help finding my pack," Yup just putting it out simple as that.

* * *

**Alright another chapter written and longer too!**

**I know cliff hanger NO! **

**I hate those too but that's what fuels me up into wanting more**

**So what did you think about it?**

**I felt like writing in different POV's so to know what's going on around. Aw little Bella's emotions are opening up yet she doesn't understand them.**

**Now Bella's past takes a long run that will explain more about her wolf even before she was a member of her pack. **

**Any questions? Thoughts? Comments?**

**Does anyone think I might need a beta?**

**Playlist for chapter 3:**

**1. I was born this way-Lady Gaga**

**2. Who's That Chick-David Guetta feat Rihanna**

**3. Curiosity-Carly Rae Jepsen**

**4. Our Lips Are Sealed-The Go-Go's**

**5. Spirituals for Orchestra-Morton Gould**

**Notes: As the chapters go on the more there possessive side comes out and their true wolf nature start's to show. That will be nice to read...let's not forget a special season will come during winter...if you don't know then wait till it happens are starts to be mentioned.**


	4. Compromise

**Quileute Pack Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Jacob Black-17**

**Beta Wolf-Samuel Uley-19**

**Wolf Sentinel-Paul Lahote-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Jared Cameron-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Quil Ateara V-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Embry Call-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Seth Clearwater-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Brady Fuller-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Collin Littlesea-16**

* * *

**Makah tribe Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Hongvi Winters-20**

**Beta Wolf-Figaro Hoskie- 20**

**Gamma Wolf Isabella Marie Swanson-14**

**Sentinel Wolf Asher Tom Meeks-19**

**Sentinel Wolf Akikta Falcon-18**

**Sentinel Wolf Gabriel Ki Heath-17**

**Omega Wolf Tony Dale Dee-17**

**Authors Notes: I had some questions about the ages, wolf titles, and some one stealing my plot...**

**First, I made Bella 14 for the year is not 2005 but 2001 my reason will be revealed either in this chapter or the other. The wolf ages I needed them to be the ages they were when transformed and some were added a few years as I needed them to at least be used to their forms. **

**Next, The titles of the sentinel wolves will be revealed in time I already know of their titles but each time a title is revealed the main character title will change.**

**Lastly, I was contacted by someone that a story was made that sounded offely similer to mine. The story is "Official Omega" by Angel Lyricz. I read it and it seemed like the author did rip me off of some things...but all I can say is as long as the author doesn't copy and paste then I'm okay. Most fanfiction do start out some where I guess.**

**What do you think I should do?**

**Well that's it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Compromise**

_**Recap: "Really that simple?" Jared asked. **_

_**"No prophecy? Legend? Super?" Quil asked.**_

_**"Yup those comic books are giving you too many ideas," I said to them.**_

_**"Just about everything about me is explained by genetics," I shrugged my shoulders.**_

_**They all looked different now each with a different emotion on their face. I knew they wanted to ask more questions but I needed to ask now.**_

_**"Now about that compromise," They looked at me now "I need help finding my pack," Yup just putting it out simple as that.**_

**Bella's POV**

They stared at me for what seemed hours but actually minutes. Each had a mixture of shock, sadness, guilt. I waited patiently for one of them to speak up but they were all in their thoughts. I do think they thought I was a lone wolf since my pack was not with me or maybe they thought I was kicked out of my pack. I didn't know none were in their wolf form so I couldn't get a read on them.

"Say something," I whispered. I wanted-no _needed _to know what was going through their heads,

I saw some open look down not meeting my eyes and other's open but closing their mouths not knowing on how to respond.

Maybe they only pitied me since they saw a hurt wolf. They might already be planning on kicking me out since I was mostly healed, I could walk now and talk. I felt myself flush in anger that they only pitied me and nothing more.

Standing I could tell they are all confused, but I needed to get away. I gave a low growl when I crouched down low then giving a jump to the door. Almost ripping the door open I let my body transform to my wolf form.

I could hear them calling my name but I didn't look back.

I only ran.

**Jared POV**

Seeing Bella up and leaving triggered something in my body making me explode into a wolf. I chased right after her howling trying to make my body go faster. I huffed as I kept up a fast pace but it wasn't enough her sight disappeared from me and rain started to fall. I kept on running trying to pick up her scent but I stopped when it became useless.

I looked around accidentally bumping into Quil. I looked around and noticed it wasn't just me who tried to follow her.

_Stupid! I should have said something-Me_

_How could I let her escape from me- Embry whimpered._

_She outran me how couldn't I catch up to her- Seth let out a frustrated growl_

_Grr...-Paul let out a real growl_

_Stop!-Sam_

Looking up at him we saw him motion to Jacob.

_Look we shouldn't get out of hand_

_Herf-Collin gave a confused sound._

_We need to calm dow-Jacob was caught off_

_Calm down!? How can we? We might have lost her forever!- Quil panicked._

_Silence! We are not going to lose her alright let's just calm down so we can come up with a plan-Jacob said with authority in his voice._

We all calmed down with his alpha command but not completely. Each of us looked around seeming to find an answer any answer that could tell us where she went.

_Her pack_

_She wasn't a lone wolf_

I mused over these two thoughts we recently just learned. I tried to comprehend something that would fit but nothing could.

The rain was just getting stronger and our imprint was still out there. I looked around seeing her paw prints already gone.

_Where are you Bella?_

I asked myself.

Looking down I felt as if a light bulb turned on.

_She's trying to find her pack!_

They all looked at me as realization came down on us, Then something started to worry me, if she finds her pack what if she never comes back to us or what if it was someone from her pack that attacked her. A sudden conversation came to mind then

_"Seem's to me like the wolf was being attack for territory," The other guy said._

_"You mean territorial right's?" Seth asked._

_"Yes many wolf packs will fight for territory,"_

_"It could also be for betrayal," Doc said. Hearing a whimpering sound Jacob stopped Paul who wanted to go back up. 'anti-biotic' he mouthed._

_"Yes. That also when a new wolf joins the pack if the wolf does something unworthy the pack will turn their back and attack,"_

_"There called the Omega but not only them could be kicked off the pack," Doc answered while shuffling around._

_There was silence and some writing before Seth asked another question._

_"Do you believe she is or was an omega wolf?'_

_"Could be," More writing "they are classified as the weakest link to the pack and the least trusted,"_

_"But...there is also a chance this wolf could have been an alpha and challenged by a beta or a lone wolf," Movement was heard "highly unlikely though they are the biggest and strongest and this wolf is too young and small," The other guy spoke._

I looked over and saw the other's beginning to lose their calm stature. They slumped down not knowing what to do.

I looked over to Sam and heard him muttering in his thoughts

_Another wolf pack...Quileute wolf...werewolf...shape-shifter...border...Quileute legends...Quileute...Quil...Embry...Makah...THE MAKAH TRIBE!_

We jumped at Sam's loudness.

_Huh?- I think Brady spoke for us all._

_The Makah tribe is closely tied to our legends and people!-Sam tried to explain_

_They are considered our close cousins...-Jacob suddenly had an understanding face at this._

We still looked lost as our beta and alpha had just found something out and were not completing sentences. Jacob looked straight at us

_Quil, Jared, Collin, Brady how are the four of you connected to my bloodline?_

Suddenly we were all in the same page.

_Could it be?-Me_

_Possibly but the Makah Tribe is our only lead for now- Jacob said._

We all nodded and followed Sam since he knew exactly where the Makah's are located.

We ran through the rain and over river's. Jumping over fallen logs and large rocks willing our legs to run and go faster.

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop _I kept repeating over and over.

I tried to not think of anything but Bella. I imagined her perfect smile, stubbornness, cuteness. I only wanted her and no one else. I didn't want her to go back to her pack I wanted her to stay with me..._us._

I stopped at the smell of burned wood. The smell was old but the scent lingered in the air. I looked at my surroundings hearing no sound other than the wind and our breathing. No animals were here. Looking at Sam he seemed shocked at this.

_Split up_

Normally Jacob would give us orders but Sam is allowed to seeing as he was second in command. Each of us took our own route.

**Collin POV**

After splitting I walked slowly if I find a clue some where. I sniffed around trying to find something anything. I looked up, down, under rocks and logs. I did not find anything just as I was about to give up I found something or actually I stepped on something. Looking down I noticed a purple like stone looking polished. I sniffed it turning it noticing it had a red ribbon and lettering on the other side of the stone.

Giving it a lick to clean it I tried to read the description but couldn't though I could make out one strange thing though Изабелла Byeli Волк лебедь.Cocking my head to the side I heard a loud howl. Grabbing the stone with my teeth I ran towards the howl.

I stopped right next to Brady, Seth and Sam while the other's came. I looked around to see the what I'm guessing was once Makah land now mostly burned down the only thing that was standing or most of it was a large log home much like ours. The grass was dead, all plant's gone and the people looked to abandon this land. I felt sadness for this land it must have been beautiful once.

The other's came then looking at Sam.

_Guy's you all need to come with me- Sam _

He blocked his thoughts while we walked still in wolf form to the large burned home. My eyes widened at the place praticly everything looked burned or broken down. The door was what I'm guessing the pile of pieces on the corner which led me to believe there was a fight in here before the fire.

Sam nudged me to follow him which I did. He led us up the stairs that were mostly standing up right. Taking a left he led us down a narrow hallway to the only half-opened door.

Inside was a dark blue bedroom that had a girl homey look. We stepped in careful as there were broken glass everywhere.

I glanced over at Brady quickly to see him sniffing a worn out brownish grey wolf plush. I saw the other's sniffing around trying to find a scent. I looked over at Sam to see him grab something with his teeth before coming to the center of the bedroom.

_Look-Sam_

Gently putting it on the floor we gasped at the sight.

A picture of seven.

Six guys and one girl.

Six natives and Bella.

Of course she looked a few years younger but we could still tell who she was. The others looked to be in there late teens or early twenties. Then again we all looked older for our ages.

_Are they wolves?_

I heard someone ask. I stared at the picture closely. They were all at the beach and it seemed to be early summer morning, each wore swimming wear. The guys trunks and Bella an adorable two piece _she must have started to __develop_ I mused a bit. I stopped my train of that as I noticed that around her neck was the necklace.

I felt my mouth drop causing the necklace to drop to the floor.

Everyone glanced wide-eyed at the necklace and picture.

_We're on the right track Jared_

Although we still didn't find her and she wasn't wearing that when we found her.

_Don't be a downer-Paul_

_Where did you find this-Jacob_

_By the woods_

I wonder if they are the wolves of the Makah land or just her friends.

"They're my pack brother's," We turned around to see Bella gazing at the stone necklace on the ground. I felt happiness knowing we were able to find her quickly. She glanced quickly at me smiling a bit before returning to the necklace.

She stood in a plain grey strapless top and a blue skirt. Her gaze still didn't leave the necklace.

"I shouldn't have overreacted," Bella said softly.

Something about the atmosphere made a snap decision at Jacob. He change to his human form standing naked right in front of Bella.

She didn't look surprise or even blush.

This upsetted me a bit. Did she see other guys naked before?

I heard the others growl.

"It's not that we don't want to help...you just caught us by surprise that's all," Jacob tried to explain.

I looked at him closely. There is just no way we would let her leave us to go to another pack brothers or not.

Bella did not react watching him closely like the rest of us.

"If we help you find them then we want something in return," Jacob said.

"Like what?" Bella asked curious.

"A compromise that's all,"

"Anything! Just as long as I can see them again," She shifted a bit. Her excitement showed only for a moment before disappearing.

"When we help you locate them and you could reunite we want a trade," There was no question about it we were going to find them one way or another.

Bella waited for him to continue.

"In exchange for finding the Makah pack" Taking a deep breath "we want you to join our pack,"

Bella stared wide-eyed at him then us. She seemed to take in our reaction to his news. We all wanted her with us and if we needed a reason this might be the only opportunity we got.

"I...I" Shaking a bit she covered her face with her hands breathing in and out.

Carefully putting her head back up she opened her mouth-

* * *

**Chapter 4 up finally!**

**I know this took way too long but I needed time my brain had so many alternates that I needed to choose one carefully.**

**Playlist for Chapter 4:**

**1. Bruno Mars- Talking to the moon**

**2. Nana - A Little Pain**

**3. One Way or Another-Blondie**

**If you are curious about the inscription wait a bit Bella will reveal.**

**Review?**


	5. Imprint

**Quileute Pack Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Jacob Black-17**

**Beta Wolf-Samuel Uley-19**

**Wolf Sentinel-Paul Lahote-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Jared Cameron-18**

**Wolf Sentinel-Quil Ateara V-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Embry Call-17**

**Wolf Sentinel-Seth Clearwater-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Brady Fuller-16**

**Wolf Sentinel-Collin Littlesea-16**

* * *

**Makah tribe Characters:**

**Alpha Wolf-Hongvi Winters-20**

**Beta Wolf-Figaro Hoskie- 20**

**Gamma Wolf Isabella Marie Swanson-14**

**Sentinel Wolf Asher Tom Meeks-19**

**Sentinel Wolf Akikta Falcon-18**

**Sentinel Wolf Gabriel Ki Heath-17**

**Omega Wolf Tony Dale Dee-17**

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Been some time since I last updated Soul Wolf hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, but my other stories needed to updated. Answers to questions or thoughts...

Okay, so Jacob's demand was a little harsh, but these wolves will do anything they could to keep their imprint with them.

The pack will have a few changes in the family tree, but nothing major that will change the pack drastically. All I can say is keep reading to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

**Chapter 5: Imprint**

_**Recap: "In exchange for finding the Makah pack" Taking a deep breath "we want you to join our pack,"**_

_**Bella stared wide-eyed at him then us. She seemed to take in our reaction to his news. We all wanted her with us and if we needed a reason this might be the only opportunity we got.**_

_**"I...I" Shaking a bit she covered her face with her hands breathing in and out.**_

_**Carefully putting her head back up she opened her mouth-**_

**Bella's POV**

_"Make a promise to me Bells," I once remember Hongvi telling me._

_"What kind of promise?" I asked._

_"That if something ever happens to us... to me. Whether disappeared, under attack, or for what ever reason I can't be with you anymore promise me you'll stay out of trouble," _

_"Why would something like that happened?" I asked as I lay next to him in our secret place._

_"Isabella the world isn't full of life there are many out there that would fight to the death just to have what we've tried to maintain for generations: Power," He sighed staring into my eyes "While our main priority is to keep peace it's sometimes get's out of control,"_

_"Isn't that my job too?" I turned to face him._

_Hongvi stared at me for the longest time debating on what to tell me next "Bells one day you'll learn..." He whispered._

_"Learn what?"_

_"Don't worry about it for now just make that promise for me," _

_"I can't," I told him "if something happened to you I'd do anything I can just to have you safe,"_

_"Oh Bells," He shook his dark curls "then promise me this never and I repeat never forget who you are because this world needs more people like you and don't you dare disappear from the face of the Earth," _

_I nodded not knowing his full meaning behind those words. That was over five years ago a year before I found out I wasn't truly his sister by blood and that my mother had abandoned me in the middle of the forest as a pup._

I stared at everyone with my mouth slightly agape as this particular memory slowly faded away. I was raised to believe I was a Makah loyal to my pack brothers a vow all pack members had to do. Even after I had learned of my background I was still loyal to my pack especially Hongvi he raised me as if I was truly his sister. If I accepted this proposal I would feel as if I was betraying the Makah tribe, turning my back on them. On Hongvi. The oath I made held so much more depth than what I truly believed back then. I am a Makah not a Quileute.

I wanted to say no right away, but something held me on this spot preventing me from leaving or even denying his offer. I might not be Quileute, but taking this proposition may not come again. If I took this option than I would be going back on my promise. _I Promised! _I just couldn't, but what other choice would I have? If I do it by myself I would also be braking my promise. I came here hoping and praying that my attackers had left luckily for me they had, but not before leaving their destruction. If I go out to find my pack and instead find him instead then I'm done for. He made the mistake of leaving me for death he wont do it again as soon as he realizes I was alive. Perhaps if I do join the pack I could avoid braking my promise I will not die and I will always consider myself Makah.

Opening my mouth I finally said my answer "I accept,"

**Quil's POV**

As those two words left our imprint's mouth I couldn't help, but give a grin of satisfaction. Of course that grin consisted on my tongue coming out to the side of my mouth. Sam gave me a look from the side shaking his head at me

_Hey at least I'm not jumping on her_

True to the statement it wasn't me, but that didn't mean someone else didn't actually go for it. In a flash I saw reddish-brown, and an ashy-brown jumping over to Bella who gave a low chuckle patting both of them. I gave my chuckle seeing as she had to go on to her tippy toes just to reach their heads even if they did hunch lowly.

"Okay I get it you're happy," Bella told them scratching behind their ears "Collin you and Brady are so cute as wolves," _Huh? How did she know that was them?_

_Brady!-Sam_

_Collin!-Jacob _Since when did he shift back?

_Stand down!_

Their command together made all of us flinch. Brady and Collin lowered their heads walking back to us. Bella stared at them then shifted her eyes to meet Jake's and Sam's finally her eyes fell to the picture on the floor. She walked over to the picture kneeling on the floor to pick it up. Her eyes never left the picture her fingers ghosted around on each figure of the males. "We should leave it's not safe," Picking up the picture she walked over to what I assume once was a closet grabbing not clothes, but a medium size wolf plush. We kept our gaze on her as Bella finally picked up the stone necklace from the floor then motioned for the door.

Her feet weren't covered as she patted through the wooden floors to the front of the home. I took one more look inside the house wondering what it might have looked like before the fire. Coming out last Bella grabbed on to my fur "I can't carry this in my wolf form may I please ride you?" I could feel myself flush at the last comment. I knew what she ment that just didn't mean my hormonal side could. Giving a nod I walked down the steps laying on the ground for her to get on. From the corner of my eyes I saw the others giving me a dirty look

_Ha ha suckers she asked me not you!_

_Damn you Quil! -Brady_

_Lucky- Embry_

Bella slowly hopped on like a pro grabbing on to my fur as she slightly fidget to get comfortable. "Okay,"

Nodding to her I got up jogging over to the rest of them. Not taking another glance at the ruins behind us we all took off back to our home. None of us went our full speed as each of us wanted to be near our Kwoli and I wanted to savior my time with her like this.

_Hey Quil looking a little tired. Maybe I should give you a paw- Paul_

_I'm not!_

_Maybe Paul's right though it should me- Jared_

_Shut it!... besides if anyone will be carrying her it should be me- Jacob_

_Aw come on Jake- I whined._

_Maybe you four should keep your head out of the gutter and worry more about Bella- Sam_

_Yea like how on Earth are we going to find the Makah pack?- Seth_

_That's a good question I muttered in my head_

_We'll need to get their scent just having a picture wont help- Brady_

_Plus they might be running in wolf form and we have no idea what they look like. Would they be small as Bella or big as us?- Collin_

_They wouldn't_

Stopping in the middle of running Jared almost collided with me and our Kwoli. Speaking of Kwoli...

_Bella?_

_I said they wouldn't Bella?_

Everyone snapped their heads to gaze at our little imprint perched on top of me.

_How- Jake asked._

Just by joining our pack she could suddenly read our every thought in wolf form? Oh man this is going to be embarrassing.

_Not exactly -Bella_

_You mean?-Sam_

_I've always been able to read your wolf thoughts-Bella_

_What!?- Us guys_

_It's not like I always do it only once in a while I mostly try to look for my...-Bella_

_Can all of your pack do this- Sam _I knew he didn't want to upset her with saying other pack or Makah pack. He felt guilty for having Bella join us like this and not have her willingly with no deal involve.

_No. Only I could it kind of came with the title I suppose- Bella_

_What title?- Jacob _By now we were all traveling again.

_Gamma- Bella _

Gamma? I don't recall that ever being a rank in a wolf pack. I've heard of Alpha, Beta,and omega even a lone wolf, but gamma? Never heard of it. Apparently most of us didn't either.

_Gamma isn't that like a position a wolf receives by the alpha?- Brady _

_That's right- Bella_

Damn you Brady. I narrowed my eyes at him seeing as he was able to impress Kwoli.

_What exactly did you do or what exactly is the Gamma's job?_

_A gamma is a high rank only surpassed by the Alpha and the Beta. Gamma's are usually put in charge when on patrol in groups. They are normally the peacemakers and advisors and must have good listening and speaking skills, as well as have the trust of the Alpha.- Brady _

_Yes, and for the most part gamma is like an achievement of honor. I'm the wolf that's the caretaker and hunter for the pack or chef. It's also my job to send out the wolves an errands or during battle, but my main priority is to protect my alpha if a battle should ever break out among packs and other wolves- Bella_

_Wow!- All of us guys_

_So the gamma is just as important and powerful as the alpha and beta?-Seth_

_You got it.-Bella_

_So being an advisor makes you like..-Jacob_

_An ambassador? That's what we believe gives me the ability to speak to others through my mind. A gamma may have all this power, but we also enjoy solitude so that also would explain why I can shut anyone off it I wanted to- Bella_

_Almost sounds like Jared only he can't shut us out- I joked having everyone crack up._

_Gee thanks- Jared rolled his eyes._

_Actually Jared would be classified as Epsilon-Bella_

_Epsilon?- Jared asked worriedly of what that consisted._

_They are the peace keeper of the pack. Epsilon although not all packs have them are really great to have. Epsilon are usually trusted by everyone and have the best eye sight plus besides haveing the skills of peace they have great fighting skills making them great warriors Bella_

_Yup that's Jared-Jacob_

We finally arrived to the house. I was a little saddened that my Kwoli had to get off me and that her voice had to leave my head. Bella sensing my depressed state hopped off me giving me a hug from my neck "Thank you," I really wanted a hug in my human state, but this is cool to since my wolf is happy.

Bella walked over to our house before stopping her head turned to the side "All of you transformed with your clothes on didn't you?" I knew she could tell with scraps of clothing on the ground. "I'll go get some new clothes,"

_Speaking of clothes we should really buy her some- Sam_

_Why? Don't you enjoy having her wear your clothes?- Jake _

I knew he asked out of curiosity this time instead of anger. Bella needed us now and we truly needed her to know we'll do anything in our control to give her a happy life. _We are mates after all _I gave a face at that. I only saw Bella a my mate the rest of them it's too _*Shutters*_.

_I do, but maybe she doesn't- Sam_

**Jacob's POV**

I knew it was wrong for me to have that sort of demand an exchange for finding her pack. I don't need anyone giving me there shit about it. They wanted this as much as I do. I'm not planning on having her separated from them she can still visit them and even still be considered a member of their pack. I only want some sort of reassurance to know she'll be staying with us _with me._

_Is that all?_

I looked up to see Bella holding a pile of clothing for us.

I gave a little a whine standing and nodding at her.

Handing us our clothes we all quickly dressed. Everyone waited for Bella to go inside, but she stayed where she was.

"All of you go inside and leave me here alone with Jacob," Her voice had the same tone of a leader. Almost instantly everyone, but Sam went inside. "Sam I'll be okay I just need to talk to him." Sam gave me a pointed look then jogged inside.

Silence was heard all around us. Only the sound of our breathing and the packs breathing from the inside was heard. Of course the wind plus a couple of birds were heard to and-

"Jacob," Her voice rang out.

I slowly looked straight into her eyes. The eyes that made me go mad at times. To even make me go against my pack brothers just to be with her. I know I was acting like an asshole to Sam, but something in me was feeling like I was losing her to him. This imprint thing was harder than any of us could have predicted.

"Jake look at me," Her voice even though had no command over me still made me want to obey her. She is everything. "Why do you feel the need to-" She cut herself off not knowing what to say pacing a bit she looked back to the house where most likely everyone was listening in on us. "Phase," She worded.

Jogging over to a nearby bush I took my clothes off again and phased. Turning around I saw she did the same with her pile of clothes next to her. It was so incredible to see her in full wolf form. Her beautiful fur looked lovely on her as they complemented her bright doe like eyes.

_What is it or why is it that you need to be reassured I'll be with you all-Bella_

_I just need to know that you wont leave us_

_But why-Bella_

I stayed quiet debating if I should tell her or not. Sighing I walked over to her small wolf form not even half the size of my wolf.

_Do you know what imprinting is?_

She looked down her thoughts closed off then came back with a small memory

_"What's imprinting?" A small cute brunette asked a taller man with russet skin and blue eyes. He looked just like a man from the picture._

_"Where did you hear that?" He picked her up placing her over his shoulder. They walked out of a two-story glass and wood type of office building._

_"Mr. Beard was talking to it with Mr. Crosby," Her adorable voice told the man._

_"Oh Bells imprinting's described as something powerful that happens towards animals and it's told in legends that it can happen to us shifter men," _

_"Can I imprint?"_

_"We don't believe so. Imprint is only told that male shifters experience when they meet their other half,"_

_"Then how will I know if I ever meet him?"_

_"I don't know. I truly don't know,"_

The memory ended with Bella shaking her head.

_Imprinting is like love right?- Bella_

_Not like love is love_

_And you imprinted...-Bella_

_With you_

_Oh-Bella_

_And everyone else did to_

There I said it ripped it like a band-aid. I know there was more to tell about the imprint, but I wasn't sure if now was the right time especially with her frozen state.

_Bella?_

I walked over to the front and sniffed her a bit. When she didn't react I gave her a lick. That woke her up. Staring up at me she then walked away I started to follow only for her to stop me half way.

_I won't run away but may I have some time to think? Please? I'll leave my mind open besides some of my only remaining belongings are in there-Bella_

Nodding to her request I watched her leave.

**Bella's POV**

_Imprint. An imprint. I'm an imprint to not only one, but nine? How in the world will that ever work out!?_

The same thought ran through me at a hundred miles per hour. I may not know much about imprinting only that men of the shifter generation had experienced it when meeting their exact match. The thought of imprinting always sounded nice to be with someone who will be the only one for the rest of their lives. I often thought that if I were ever imprinted on I would be very happy, but not by nine! That was just...just-gah I don't have anything to say about that. I'm usually so open minded about this type of things.

_Oh Hongvi if only you were here!_

I laid on the moist Earth; sniffing on the overgrown greens surrounding me. This place almost reminded me of Hongvi and mine secret hide out. Trees surrounded us with over grown grass over four feet tall with flowers surrounding us all around. Hongvi would always create a path for me so I could walk through and join him. Our clearing was also the first place where he found me. Where he first saw my mother carrying me and h-how she just dissapeared after laying me on the ground.

_Hongvi_

_Whose Hongvi?_

Giving a bark of surprise. I jumped off to see a gigantic short thick brown fur wolf with grey eyes.

_Oh my Hohoeapbess What are you doing here Jared?_

_Ho-ho-e-?-Jared_

_An old Makah tale. Now what are you doing here _

_I'm worried for you and don't worry it's just me everyone else is back home-Jared_

_Why_

_They were kind of having an argument about Jake telling you about...the imprint-Jared_

Guilt swarmed through me at the thought of pack brothers who were probably friends since diapers were suddenly fighting over me.

_No! It's not your fault-Jared_

Jared came close to me laying beside me with his head right next to me.

_It seems like it to me_

_It's really not Bella. We fight all the time and we always make up in the end-Jared_

_But this has been going on since I first came here_

_True...but that only happens when you have wolves who are wiling to go through the ends of the Earth just for you-Jared_

He head butted me lightly trying to cheer me up.

_Will you please give this-us a chance?-Jared_

I gave a little whine as I saw his face. He looked like a puppy instead of a vicious wolf. His eyes were huge shining bright, his grey eyes capturing mine. Usually others puppy dog faces don't work on me, but it's almost like-like

_You're not playing fair_

_Neither were you-Jared_

I gave a low growl at his comment. He was right about that.

_Please-Jared_

His head came closer to me his nose touching mine. My eyes widened as his paw lightly on top of mine making sure not to put any weight on it.

_Please...or at least me-Jared_

I huffed at him.

_Jared!_

_Bella!-Jared_

_Let's say I said yes that wouldn't exactly solve all problems would it?_

_Well no, but-Jared_

_But what?_

_But for you we're willing to try anything-Jared_

_You can't all be okay with having the same...the same mate_

I felt myself blush underneath my fur.

_Well no actually we're all kind of pissed that this happened, but we're willing to try if it means keeping you by our side-Jared_

_You know you're really making it hard not to like you Jay_

_Ah I was the first to get a nickname from Kwoli-Jared_

_Kwoli?_

_It means wolf in Quileute actually Kwoli is short for tsidq Kwoli meaning 'young wolf'-Jared_

_I like it_

_Thanks actually it was Paul who made it up first-Jared_

_Well I'll tell him I like the name later_

_So...-Jared_

_I'm willing to try Jare_

_Another nickname-Jared_

I rolled my eyes giving a playful snap at him. He gave a low playfull growl of his own. Pretty soon we were play fighting neither of us keeping track of who was winning. I usually hid in the grass and ran all around while he tried to catch me...I think we just invented doggy tag or wolfy tag. Either way it was fun, but the fun had to end sometime.

_Jared?_

I stood up in my form looking around for him.

_Jared?_

_Gotcha!-Jared_

I saw at the last second him jumping from his hiding spot to tackling me to the ground somehow making sure I landed safely. I gave a giggle at him while he chuckled. I thought I should kick him off since my back paws were by his stomach even though I wasn't that strong I knew he would get the message. I only stopped when I saw his big grey eyes staring at my brown eyes. I cocked my head to the side listening to his thoughts.

_Wow even in wolf form she's beautiful-Jared_

_I think your wolf form is quite the looker too and I know my wolf agree's with me_

_My wolf tells me the same thing-Jared_

We stayed in the same state for a few more minutes staring at each others eyes. His breath fanning my face as did mine. His scent smelled like maple, grass and something else that the others guy carry too creating a really attractive smell. His nose came lower to me sniffing me all around giving me a chance to smell him more. Almost a feeling of instinct I rubbed my head on his mixing our scents together our nose kept bumping on each other giving the other eskimo kisses. It felt nice until I sneezed on him. In surprise he jumped back giving me a chance to sit right back up.

We stayed silent trying to calm our racing thoughts and breathing. As my breath finally slowed I took a chance to stare at him to see him doing the same.

_We should get back_

_Yea. We should-Jared_

Slowly I picked up my clothes in my mouth walking beside him. Slowly we made our way back home when the wind blew smacking a strange scent at me. Sugar, berries, syrup, and chocolate the scents of sweetness. I thought the smell was good, but Jared on the other hand crinkled his nose in disgust. To him he smelled a sickly sweetness mixed with acid and clorox.

_Damn leeches!-Jared_

His growl caused the birds around us to fly away.

_Jared?_

_Shit Bella we need the others to come there are more than one blood sucker!-Jared_

My eyes widened with my tail wagging.

_You mean that's what vampires smell like? To you too? _My Makah brothers always told me that's what they smell like, but I've always smelled something different on vampires.

He gave me a nod then howled up to the others. Only a few moments later did we feel their presence entering the bond.

_Jared what up? Is it Bella-Quil_

_Is Bella okay?-Sam_

_What's wrong is something wrong with Bella?-Jacob_

_Damn it where's Bella-Paul_

_I'm right here guys_

_Bella are you okay?-Seth_

_She's fine, but we caught the scents of leeches near the border-Jared_

I heard curses all around from each wolf. I think my head spinning a little at the profanities each one knew.

_Keep Bella safe we'll catch your scent-Jacob_

_Ay alpha-Jared_

I stared wide-eyed behind Jared. He looked confused at me until he turned growling at the new faces emerging from the forest. On the other side of the small river over the rocks came out six very pale figures. Three women and three men most of them growled at Jared who was now in front of me in a protective manner, but they could still see me as I was short and they saw me in the back of his legs.

This wasn't the first time I've seen vampires, but this is the first time I see them in more than three and with golden-colored eyes. We were out numbered for now and Jared's thoughts indicated he wanted to attack them and I saw half of them from the other side we're getting ready to come over. Only the two eldest and the female with short hair tried to stop them. I knew what I needed to do this was my new pack and even if I am still Makah they were also my future I needed to show them why I became gamma.

* * *

**Yes! Finally Chapter five is released.**

**So how was it? Bad? Good? **

**Did anyone actually guessed Jared was a Epsilon? With him I debated between Mu and Epsilon, but decided on the last-minute to be an Epsilon. I know I didn't have Bella reveal the inscription yet, but she will eventually. Also, if you caught on with the six not seven vampires then you'll all know I'm not planning on having Edward in the story. **

**If anyone actually listens to the playlist then you need to have good ears to know the full meaning behind the words that relate to the story.**

******Playlist for Chapter 5:**

******1. Oath- Lloyd Cher ft. Becky G**

******2. Don't You worry Child-Swedish House Mafia**

******3. Come Back to Earth-Jackson Harris**

******4. Invincible-Machine Gun Kelly**


End file.
